Detective and The Monster Octopus
by Zahir890
Summary: After their well known friend had paid them a visit in Maki's beach cafe, a sudden danger had arrived for our four well known mermaid princesses. Will they stop the danger and rescue the hostage that had been held captive? Read this one-shot to find out.


**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the one-shot of Mermaid Melody.**

 ***Soon Luchia, Hanon , Rina, Kaito and a few others soon arrived with a smile on their faces except Hanon, who is pouting.***

 **Me: What's the matter Hanon?**

 **Hanon *pouting*: Our record...Our record on the very first fanfic you created has been broken. Over and broken by your recent novel excluding the one-shots.**

 ***Everybody gasped a bit as to what she said.***

 **Kaito: You're still thinking about it?**

 **Rina: Records are meant to be broken. So stop being a sober Hanon and get over with it.**

 **Luchia: Let me do it.**

 ***Pulls Hanon's cheeks.***

 **Hanon: Kyah! What was that for?**

 **Luchia: For saying about yourself everyone of us worried.**

 **Seira: That was cute on what you just did Luchia.**

 **Me: I agree. Same here.**

 **Luchia *smiling*: Why thank you.**

 ***Hanon continues to pout in which everyone chuckled a bit.***

 **Me: Anyway. Thank you so much for continuing to read, fav and follow my other stories.**

 **Kazama: And he doesn't own any Mermaid Melody related stuffs. Just the OCs like me.**

 **Me: That's right. And now ladies and gentlemen. Here's another one-shot of the good ol' Mermaid Melody. Hope you guys can enjoy.**

 **Hanon: Let's break the record!**

 ***Everybody laughed while Hanon whined as the Mermaid Melody second opening starts to play and it ends after a while.***

Detective and Monster Octopus.

Once upon a time in the shores of Japan, there are several people working in the beach house despite not many people coming around this time in which the owner groaned a bit but soon realizes that it's kinda not the day to have fun on the beach cause the people in those days tend to be busy with other stuffs.

Among the people inside the cafe are the three mermaid princesses: Luchia; the Mermaid Princess from the North Pacific, Hanon; the Mermaid Princess from the South Atlantic and Rina; the Mermaid Princess from the North Atlantic. The other people are: Kaito Domoto; Luchia's lover and a Panthalassan, Hippo; Luchia's guardian, Nikora; Luchia's 'sister' in the human world, Taki the fortune teller, Maki who is the owner of this cafe, Seira who is the Mermaid Princess of the Indian Ocean (or the upcoming one as Luchia says in which Seira whines about it) and finally the three former enemies turned friends: Sara; the former Mermaid Princess of the Indian Ocean, Gaito; Kaito's older brother and a Panthalassan as well and finally Yuri; a water demon fish who is Hippo's lover as well.

So some are still working on cleaning some stuff while the others are resting when suddenly Hanon began to whine:

"Gah! Why do we still have to clean some stuff when it's crystal clear that there will be no one turning up today?"

"Well it's still possible for at least one customer to show up." Luchia said.

"Says so by the princess whose hair isn't even pink."

"Hey!"

"You two! Stop bickering!" Nikora called out.

"You two... Even Masahiro manages to keep Nagisa and Suzuka from going crazy sometimes." Rina said and sighed.

"Rina! You are not even our mother!" Luchia and Hanon cried and whined in which everybody laughed, "And Hamasaki-san is not their daddy!"

"Wait. Since when did he become a parent to them?" Seira asked in which some of them shook their heads.

"It's not like that you see. It's on the basis that they are the former mermaid princesses' children." Sara said.

"Ah yeah. I wonder what they are doing recently." Kaito said.

"You know? Normal stuffs of course." Maki said.

"Speaking about that, what did you and Hippo do yesterday, Yuri?" Taki asked

"Oh we had lots of fun yesterday at night." Yuri said happily.

"It's a long story guys." Hippo said.

Everyone chuckled a bit before Maki asked:

"So Kaito. Are you still getting popular among the girls cause I tend to see you with the girls following you around a few times." Maki asked and said.

Luchia pouted when Maki asked that in which Hanon, Rina and Seira chuckled a bit.

"Yes unfortunately but it can't be helped." Kaito sighed while Luchia pouted even more.

"Ha brother! You will soon see me getting more popular than you." Gaito teased and said proudly.

"You cheat! You want me to report your presence to possibly Hotoshi and Kazama?"

"What?! How dare you!"

"Oh Gaito." Sara couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

Soon everyone is getting back to nearly finishing the work. After sometime, Nikora asked:

"Speaking about that, anything you girls did with the former mermaid princesses and/or with their kids?"

"Well..." Hanon is about to begin saying happily when suddenly...

"Hey Hanon! Looks like we have a visitor coming." Luchia said happily.

"Oh come on...I was going to say some great things!"

"Maybe you can save those for later." Rina said in which Hanon sighed.

Soon they all waited for the customer to come and pretty soon, the door opens.

"Welcome to the cafe." They all said cheerfully.

When they looked at the customer, they gasped in awe. Turns out that the customer is well known as the customer is a young boy who has indigo eyes and hair with bangs covering his forehead. He is carrying a Sylvester stuff toy with him. However, he is wearing something different this time. Covering his usual attire is his detective attire with his Sylvester stuff toy wearing a hat. Silence occurred for a while before some of the girls said in awe and happily:

"Yoshiro-san!"

"Been a while since you last came here eh?" Maki asked smiling.

"It sure is Maki-san." Yoshiro said before asking, "How do you all do?"

"Pretty good." Nikora said.

Everybody smiled before Rina asked:

"So Kazama. What's with that outfit you are wearing?"

"This is the detective attire." Kazama said, "I'm searching for clues."

"Ah I see." Luchia said before asking with interest, "What case you are solving Yoshiro-san?"

"The case of the my adopted little sister's missing mother."

"Oh."

Silence occurred for a moment till Hanon said:

"You started that case thing a few days ago Yoshiro-san."

"Correct and I won't deny it." Kazama said, "But a few days won't work. We need to look at different places as well even the places where the chances of her coming here is low so I must search for some clues. Any clues that can help the case."

"Yeah. Now if you can excuse us, we've got some detective work to do." Kazama said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying as he equips himself with the magnifying glasses.

"Do you want something to eat?" Maki asked.

"Not now. Later." Kazama said as he begins to do some investigation work.

Silence occurred for a while as Kazama began looking on his table via his magnifying glass.

"It seems that he has been doing his mystery case for quite a while." Taki said.

"True." Kaito said in which some of them are looking at him, "Kazama said in school that his parents had filed a missing case of Kazami's mother weeks ago. Kazami was able to tell what she looks like but didn't give any further details but after a few weeks, they couldn't find her but they did find two samples of her hair which somehow matched her DNA, promoting Kazama to launch an investigation on his own, starting from the school."

"I'm pretty sure then that he has been to some few places before coming here." Sara said.

"Most likely so." Hippo said.

"This sounds interesting. May I join?" Seira asked in excitement.

"You are too young to get involved in those activities like this." Nikora said in which Seira whined while the others chuckled a bit...well except Gaito and Yuri, who shook in fear, for some understandable reasons, when they heard the whole thing.

Soon Kazama approaches them with a mixture of interest and suspicion as he takes a good look at them with his magnifying glasses and searches around them extensively from bottom to top which lead to an increase in Yuri's and Gaito's fear and anxiety. After a while of searching them, Kazama sees something in Gaito's hair in which Kazama said:

"Hold on a minute sir. This is gonna hurt a bit."

"Hey! What are you..." Gaito said before feeling a bit of pain when his hair lice just got pulled out, "Ow!"

"Sorry sir but it had to be done."

Pretty soon, Kazama said:

"Tea with milk and sugar please."

"And some cat food. You know? The Nine Lives." Kazama said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying it in which everyone laughed a bit.

Pretty soon, Maki served some tea to Kazama in which Kazama cried in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is crying in which everyone chuckled a bit except Yuri and Gaito, who stood like statues.

 _Few Minutes later:_

"Thank you all guys for your patience while we searched around this place." Kazama said.

"Yes. Thank you all very much." Kazama said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying it.

"Your welcome." Maki smiled.

"So where are you heading off then?" Kaito asked.

"Around the beach and in a mall cause the job is never done till the missing person is found." Kazama said.

"Well good luck you two." Sara said.

"We hope you could find her." Seira said

"Be careful young boy for doing such activity can lead you to a dangerous path which can pose a risk." Taki said.

"Ah thanks for the warning. Now then I must go. Till then, see you around." Kazama said.

"See you at school then Yoshiro-san!" Luchia called out.

"Aye there. See you in school then." Kazama said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying it.

Pretty soon, Kazama and his Sylvester stuff toy left.

"You are free to let out your emotions now." Nikora said.

Pretty soon, Gaito and Yuri are crying and are rolling on the floor.

"We are doomed! We are doomed!" Gaito cried out.

"Hippo-sama! Save me!" Yuri cried out.

"There There." Hippo said as he tries to comfort his love.

"It will be alright." Sara said as she comforts Gaito.

"Chill brother. Nothing's gonna happen." Kaito said.

"Nothing's gonna happen you say?! He even took a sample of my hair!" Gaito cried out.

"And he searched long and hard all around us more than he searched around here." Yuri cried out.

"I guess he's just playing around. All he needs to do now is to land the killing blow when the time's right."

"Oh Hippo-sama! The suspicion and his eyes looked a bit scary. We are doomed already."

"But we still don't know if his mother is a mermaid, the former mermaid princess or just a human." Maki said.

"And even if she is in the first 2 out of 3 categories, we can always explain to her just like we told to Sarah." Luchia smiled.

"True. Same with the other princesses." Seira said in which everybody nodded with a smile.

"Speaking of Sarah, where is she now?" Hanon said.

"Cuddling in the North Pacific Kingdom." Luchia said in which everybody smiled, "That's the latest I got from Momo-Chan."

"First of all, she's an adult and second, if she hears you saying cuddling, you're getting a straight zero for that." Rina said and teased a bit.

"I dare you to say that again!"

Luchia then soon whined about what Rina said in which everybody laughed.

 _Beach:_

Kazami looked at the sea sadly after Kazama told her about what happened in the beach house.

"So she isn't here either." Kazami said sadly as they look at the waves that flow by.

"Sorry. I'm really sorry." Kazama said sadly, "I tried my best but it seems like she never appeared here."

"It's okay Onii-Chan. You did your best. I thought I had seen something that resembles her but I guess she never came here in the end."

"Yeah. It seems like..."

They both sighed for a moment before they looked at the sea. Silence occurred for a while before Kazami asked:

"What now?"

"Let's continue around the beach and in a mall." Kazama said before noticing, "Or maybe we go home cause you kinda look terrible."

"What do you think?" Kazama asked in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying.

"Well if you say so." Kazami said as they got up.

But then, as Kazama hold her hand and tries to move, she is not moving. Frustrated, he tried again and then said in a bit of stern tone:

"Come on little sis. Let's go!"

"I'm trying to go but I'm stuck for some reason." Kazami said as she tries to get moving but can't for some reason, "I'm not resisting I swear!"

"Well I don't see anything thing other than the...SUFFERIN' SUCCOTASH!"

Kazama said those last two words in horror in which Kazami got confused.

"What's the matter Onii-Chan?" Kazami asked curiously.

"Your...Your foot!" Kazama gasped.

Kazami looks at both of her feet and soon discovers in horror that one of the feet ended up being held by the octopus legs. Kazami then cried out:

"I'm gonna get dragged back to the water!"

"Hang on sis!" Kazama said as he repeatedly stomps on the octopus legs while saying, "You stupid dupid octopus! Get off from her you no good octopus!"

Finally, Kazama grabs a rock and drops it on the octopus' legs. That is enough for the octopus's legs to let go of Kazami.

"Onii-Chan!" Kazama cried out happily.

"Let's get outta here quickly." Kazama said before saying in a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying, "And fast!"

Kazami nodded as they attempt to make their escape. When suddenly...

BUMP! CRASH!

"Ah! My nose!" Kazama said and groaned as he covers his nose, which is bleeding a bit.

"Are you okay?" Kazami gasped as she checks on him.

"Hmm...mmmmh...looks like you left me with no choice but to destroy you annoying beings." A evil voice said in which Kazami looks at it and gasped.

She of course isn't human for she has 10 long legs, including the 2 human legs, and a very messy black hair. Her teeth is sharp and she has red eyes (not full red, just the eye color) and the way she's acting as if she's ready to snap someone's neck.

Kazami then noticed the color of the fins and she gasped:

"Those are the same ones!"

"Heh Heh. Of course! I was about to drag you but this stupid boy nearly broke one of my legs so I must finish him!" The evil octopus lady said.

"What do you want from us?!"

"I want you, not him! As for the reason, it's a bit too mature little girl."

"I'm not gonna let you harm him in anyway!"

Kazami stretched her arm to protect Kazama, much to his shock and the evil lady's wonder.

"If you wanna take out your anger, take it on me!" Kazami dared.

"Kazami! No!" Kazama said in horror.

"Ha Ha Ha! My isn't that admirable, cute and suicidal? Ha Ha Ha!" The evil lady octopus laughed evily as her eight long legs turns into whips, "I would love to hear the screams in agony and pain from you little girl! Take this!"

And so she began throwing whips on Kazami several times. Kazami obviously felt the pain but she didn't scream, much to the evil lady's surprise but she smirked and smiled evily as she continues to do the whip lashing!

"No!" Kazama said as he protects his adopted little sister from getting more whip lashed.

And now his back is getting the wrath of the whip lashing!

"Onii-Chan! Your back!" Kazami cried out.

"It's okay! I'm used to..." Kazama is about to finish but he's groaning in pain.

After several more whiplashing, the evil woman lady found an open space and, with her whip, grabs Kazami.

"No! Kazami!" Kazama screamed in horror, only to get a whip lashed by the evil octopus lady, causing him to stumble back.

"Onii-Chan!" Kazami cried out.

"Ha Ha Ha! You really impress me with your resistance since you didn't scream in pain!" The evil lady octopus laughed and said evily, "Well I shall be heading off now and taking her with me!"

"Ngh!" Kazami tried to get out but failed.

"LET...GO...OF...MY...LITTLE...SIS!" Kazama said in rage and rushed towards the evil lady octopus despite the pain.

And there he delivered a brutal Tae-Kwon-Doo kick to her stomach. Such was a painful strike that she splat something from her mouth and went backwards. Kazama stumbled too because his back suffered from too many whiplashes.

"You little..." The evil lady octopus growled angrily but then..., "Hey!"

The next attempt Kazama did is headlocking the evil lady octopus as he attempts to apply pressure on it. The evil lady octopus groaned and growled angrily as she went round and round. Alas, it lasted only a few seconds when the evil lady octopus grabs Kazama's foot with one of her whips and tosses him mid-air like a rag doll.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kazama screamed as he got tossed mid-air.

"Nooooo! Onii-Chan!" Kazami cried out while the evil lady octopus laughed evily.

 _Meanwhile:_

Kaito, Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Seira and Sara are rushing at the beach. They had been hearing screams, grunts and noises and this was concerning them so Nikora send them to find out what was happening.

"This could only mean one thing." Seira said, "Someone is in trouble."

"Hey I'm seeing someone about to go down." Rina said before saying in horror, "Wait! Is that?!"

They all looked up and once they saw the figure, they are SHELL-SHOCKED!

It's none other than Kazama, who not only soon landed hard but went on a few rolls before stopping. The girls, Kaito and Sara are horrified as to what they just saw and the girls freaked out.

"Yoshiro-san!" Luchia, Hanon and Seira cried in horror as they rushed towards him.

Kaito, Sara and Rina followed and when they all saw Kazama's physical state...

"Oh My God." Rina is too shocked to speak.

"He's badly injured!" Hanon said as she covers her mouth.

"Look at his back! This is terrible." Luchia cried out as she also covers her mouth.

"Seira! Don't look!" Sara said as she covers Seira, who is too shock to speak.

"This is sick. Who in the bastard's mind would do such a thing to him?" Kaito asked angrily.

"Look. He's responding." Seira said which got their attention.

"Guys..." Kazama said in a badly state.

"Hey there buddy. It's me Kaito." Kaito said, "Don't worry. We are all here."

"Who did this to you Kazama?" Sara asked in concern.

"Sis...kidnapped...evil...octopus...black hair...red eyes...eight...legs...whips..." Kazama could only mutter these words before falling unconscious.

They could only gasp in horror but the four mermaid princesses: Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Seira could understand what he was saying and they stood up.

"Girls?" Sara asked.

"I think we understand what he is saying. His adopted sister is in trouble as well." Rina said.

"And we are gonna make her pay for this!" Hanon said angrily.

"Alright then. We'll take Kazama to the beach house while you girls go find and deal with the culprit." Kaito said.

"Okay then." Luchia nodded before saying in determination, "Girls! Let's find the culprit and make it pay for what it did to Yoshiro-san and his adopted little sister!"

The girls nodded as they raced towards the water but while on the way, Seira discovered the Sylvester stiff toy, the magnifying glasses and his mobile phone. Realizing that it must have fallen when Kazama was in the air, she picked up those three items and then approached Kaito and Sara.

"These three things fell down." Seira said.

"Understood." Sara said as she grabs the Sylvester stuff toy and Kaito the magnifying glasses and the mobile phone before Seira left, "Kazama dear. Can you stand up? Careful Kaito, he has received a lot of whiplashes on his back."

"I know..." Kaito said in a worried tone as he tried to support Kazama.

Together, they dragged Kazama to the beach house. Meanwhile, Luchia, Hanon and Rina have dived into the water. Seira is about to do so when she took one last look at Kaito, Sara and Kazama before she could no longer see them.

" _Yoshiro-san. We'll rescue your adopted sister and make the culprit pay for what she did to you two._ " Seira thought before she dived into the water.

* * *

 _Under Water:_

Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Seira, in their mermaid forms, are swimming around as they are looking for Kazama's adopted little sister.

"I hope she's okay." Seira said.

"Lets all hope so." Rina said.

"Girls! I think I saw something!" Hanon said as she points at the direction, "See anything?"

"Let's swim closer girls." Luchia said in which they nodded as they did so, "You need to prepare yourself at all times just in case."

Hanon, Rina and Seira nodded as they swan closer on the direction where Hanon pointed out. Pretty soon, afterwards, they gasped in a bit of shock!

Kazami is locked inside a strange crystal ball, much to their surprise and also on shock as she is in a dreadful state.

"Kazami!" Luchia, Hanon and Seira are in a bit shock.

"Let's get her out!" Seira called out in which they nodded as they tried to do so but then...

"Look out!" Rina called out as she soon notice the whips coming towards them.

Luckily, they dodged the attack but the sound of it really shook them a bit.

"Oh No. The sound of it are definitely not the sound of the original whips." Hanon said and gulped.

"This could be deadly." Seira gulped.

"If we can stick today, we can do this team." Luchia said in which they nodded happily.

"Since when did you start to act like a commander?" Rina asked in which Luchia whistled a bit before laughing.

But then suddenly, an evil laughter occurred in which they soon realized.

"They are here..." Seira said in which the others nodded as they prepare themselves.

Soon the evil voice approaches closely as well as well the figure which says:

"Well Well. What do we have here?"

The girls are in a bit of shock as she finally makes her appearance. She's pretty much the same thing except that her eyes have become redder than ever before. The four mermaid princesses quickly knew she was the culprit.

"What are you gonna do to her?!" Rina asked angrily.

"Oh my...That's none of your business, you mermaid princesses idiots!" The villain said.

The mermaid princesses gasped and got angry as to what she said.

"Evil...octopus...black hair...red eyes...eight...legs...whips..." Seira recalled Kazama saying this before coming to realize, "Yep. She's the culprit."

"Culprit of what? Stealing my food?" The evil octopus lady said which shocked them.

"What food?" Luchia asked briefly before soon realizing it and said angrily, "Wait! Don't tell you're going to...?"

"Aww. Looks like I spilled up a bit about us before I could even explain. Oh Well doesn't matter anyway...since I'll devour you all pretty soon when I'm done with you brats."

"Devour?!" Hanon gasped in shock.

"Yeah! Look at her, ain't she pretty? She seems really nice and smooth that I could feel the screams and I really am looking forward to her flesh!"

"You make me sick already!" Rina said as she spat on her.

"You psycho! When I get my hands on you..." Hanon growled but the evil octopus water demon lady just yawned.

"It was about to be successful but then I had to deal with that annoying human boy who even dared to kick me on my stomach!" The evil octopus lady growled angrily.

"Well you deserve that kick anyway." Rina said.

"He was only trying to protect his adopted sibling and yet you monster whipped both him and her so that they can be vulnerable and you just tossed him like anything." Seira said a bit angrily.

"You are definitely not gonna get away from what you did to them!" Luchia said angrily before calling out, "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" The girls cheered.

And so the four mermaid princesses then began to transform.

"Pink Pearl Voice!"

"Mizuiro Pearl Voice!"

"Green Pearl Voice!"

"Orange Pearl Voice!"

After they transformed into their idol forms, they transformed into their second idol forms. After they transformed, they looked at evil water demon octopus lady.

"You are going to pay for what you did to the human boy and her so get ready." Luchia said before saying happily, "Yosh! Let's do this then!"

But then, just as they were about proclaim, the whips came lashing and tied all four of them up!

"Auuuggghhhh!" The four mermaid princesses screamed in pain as the whips tighten them up.

"And then you will say your five magic words and you will sing about love, heart, friendships and also blah blah blah blah stuffs eh?" The evil water demon octopus lady snickered and smirked before saying, "Nope. Not gonna happen losers! Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

"I...I can't get out." Hanon groaned as she tries to get out bur fails.

"It's very tight..." Rina is about to say something but then.

"SHUT UP!" The evil water demon octopus lady said loudly before whipping Rina with the rest of her whips.

"Ugh!" Rina groaned in pain.

"Rina!" Luchia, Hanon and Seira cried out.

"I think that they are sharp as well!" Hanon said in horror before she got whipped as well, "Ahhh!"

"Hanon!" Luchia cried out while Seira could only watch it with tears from her eyes.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?!" The evil water demon octopus lady asked angrily before complaining, "Man. You mermaid princesses are so annoying!"

"You won't get away with this!" Luchia said angrily before she got a painful slap on the face with the whips, "Ah!"

"Say that again! What did you just say?!" The evil water demon octopus lady asked angrily as she continues to give slaps to Luchia with her whips while Seira could only watch it with tears coming out from her eyes.

"And now you're last!" The evil water demon octopus lady grinned evily before looking at Seira and said, "And now I wanna see you cry. Cry! Wahhh!"

"I'll never cry!" Seira shouted and she got whiplashed by the whips, "Ahhhh!"

"You little b****ch, you dare stand against me?! When I say cry, you cry!"

And so she continues to whiplash the poor little girl so that she can cry but marvellously and bravely she took the pain. This surprise the evil water demon octopus lady a lot and she said:

"Hmmph...I must admit that you were tough but it won't happen once I break each and everyone of your necks!"

"What?!" Seira asked in shock, "You can't do that!"

"Oh Yes I can! Starting from you!" The evil water demon octopus lady said angrily as she throws her whip towards her, "Say your last prayers!"

There is nothing Seira can do now. Seeing the state of her friends and herself, she could see the whip flying towards her. With tears in her eyes, she closes her eyes and she is about to meet her end.

But then wait! Something's happening! Rather than getting more whiplashes, she ends up hearing some punches, kicks, groans and some quotes. She somehow barely opens her eyes to see the evil water demon octopus lady getting punched before closing her eyes again. A few seconds later though.

"Seira. Seira." A voice called in which Seira opened her eyes to find out that it's Luchia who is waking her up, much to her surprise.

"Luchia, how did you get...?" Seira was about to finish asking before realizing herself, "Wait. I'm free too."

"Yeah. Apparently, there was someone who fought with that water demon. Don't know how but we all heard some punches, grunts and noises and soon our bodies felt like not so tighten around anymore." Rina said.

"We are still hurt though." Hanon said as they soon realize that they suffered tons of whiplashes on their bodies.

"I know." Luchia groaned before saying, "But we need to hang in there. We've got a girl to rescue right?"

Upon soon realizing that Kazami is still in captive and the need to rescue her, Seira then joined the others as they are now together and they are ready to sing to defeat that evil lady water demon octopus.

That evil lady water demon octopus' face us being bloodied all over as if she took part of a street fight and her body also shows injury marks and is also feeling the pain. Some of her legs got twitched and bended. The evil lady water demon octopus is groaning in pain before seeing in shock, the four mermaid princesses ready to sing, despite their injuries.

"You..." The evil lady water demon octopus could only groan and growl in response.

"This time you have no escape." Luchia said in determination before saying happily, "Yosh! Let's do this then this time!"

"PICHI PICHI VOICE LIVE START!" The four mermaid princesses proclaimed happily.

"Uh Oh..." The evil lady water demon octopus said and gulped as she prepares for the worse to come.

The four mermaid princesses then began to sing:

 _ **Star Light!**_

 _ **Hikari wo motto atsumetara**_

 _ **Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku**_

"NOOOOOO!" The evil lady water demon octopus screamed as she tries to cover her ears.

 _ **Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai umi no soko de mo**_

 _ **Kono te wo hanasanai de... Zettai**_

" _I thought you won't be able to sing with all those whiplashes I had given you_!" The evil lady water demon octopus screamed at herself as she covers her ears.

 _ **Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!**_

 _ **Hikari to kage no suteeji**_

 _ **Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!**_

 _ **Yuuki wo kureru... Ai no uta**_

"STOP! STOP!" The evil lady water demon octopus cried and screamed as she covers her ears.

Too bad. So sad. And it didn't end yet!

 _ **Ai wo nigi te ni Super Live!**_

 _ **Namida to ase no suteeji**_

 _ **Utai tsuzukete Super Girls!**_

 _ **Omoi wa sekai wo tsunagu yo**_

"Lover Shower Pitch!" The four mermaid princesses proclaimed happily as they wink and send a love heart each onto the evil lady water demon octopus's face.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The evil lady water demon octopus screamed in defeat.

"Encore wa ika ga?"

"Curse you all..."

She then falls down and collapses in defeat.

"Alright! We did it...Ow." Luchia said happily only to feel a bit of pain from her wounds.

"Don't overdo yourself now Luchia. We've got whiplashes all over us so manage carefully." Rina said as she groaned a bit.

"But then how are we gonna carry Kazami all the way to the surface?" Hanon asked.

"Let's carry her altogether then." Seira suggested.

"Good idea but we better moved slowly cause of our wounds." Rina said.

"Let us first get out of sight from that water demon alright?" Luchia asked.

The other three nodded as they moved slowly towards that crystal ball where Kazami is before they carefully work together to drag her towards the surface while not opening their wounds but before that...

"You're not going anyway!" The evil lady water demon octopus growled as she tries to whiplash a mermaid princess but because of the damaged received physically and from the effects of the four mermaid princesses' song, the attack was slow and weak and the mermaid princesses, despite their wounds, dodged it easily.

"Missed!" Hanon said happily as she shows her lips to the defeated villain.

"Grr...I'll be back to destroy you all..." The evil lady water demon octopus in a weak voice.

Because of that, the four mermaid princesses didn't hear what she said as they slowly swam away with crystal ball, which holded Kazami captive.

Groaning in defeat, the evil lady water demon octopus tried to slowly get up, only to fall down again. And then, she hears a voice and a sound of crackling knuckles:

"Well let us finish this then shall we?"

"What...?" The evil lady water demon octopus remained dizzy and confused till she saw a figure and she screamed, "NO! PLEASE! DON'T! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

 _Beach:_

Kazami is still lying down on the beach inside the crystal ball while Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Seira changed back to their human forms again but it is still a bit painful and the wound can be seen still.

"Ugh! It still hurts!" Seira cried out a bit.

"Looks like our changes to human form hasn't worked either." Hanon groaned.

"Doesn't matter for now. The thing is how do we break that crystal ball to save Kazami?" Luchia asked.

"Let me show you how I break it." Rina said as she's demonstrates how to break the crystal ball by grabbing a rock and smashed at it which everyone is in awe, "See?"

"Well that was fast." Hanon said in awe.

"Girls look! She's about to wake up." Seira called which caught their attention.

Soon, they saw Kazami slowly waking up but she's also in a bit of pain though.

"Are you alright?" Luchia asked in great concern.

"No..." Kazami groaned.

Upon saying that, they checked her out and are really horrified to see the whiplashes she got.

"She even did this to you?!" Hanon asked in shock.

"Gah! Maybe I should have just snapped her neck." Rina growled but groaned a bit because of her injury.

"I was trying to protect Onii-Chan from getting more whiplashes and he did the same thing and then..." Kazami is explaining when suddenly she realized something and she began to panic, "Onii-chan! Onii-Chan! Where is he?! I have to find him!"

"Come down Kazami. He's here. He's safe with us but he is injured though." Seira said.

"Oh No! You guys look in terrible situation also."

The four mermaid princesses nodded as they tried calling cover their wounds without much success.

"Come everyone! Let's crawl to the beach house at least." Luchia said before groaning in pain.

Soon, they somehow managed to crawl their way towards the beach house with Luchia knocking the door before they all fell unconscious.

Kaito is the one to answer the door and the from the very second he opens the door and sees Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Seira and Kazami, he simply said this which caught everyone's attention:

"OH MY GOD!"

 _Few Minutes later:_

Soon Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Seira, Kazami and Kazama are getting some medical treatment. Kazama is alright but had been bandaged. Before they have been treated with their wounds, Nikora and Hippo told them not to tell any sea related stuffs for Kazama and Kazami still doesn't know about their actual self. So anyway, they are having their wounds treated when Taki asked in a bit of shock:

"How did you guys get those type of wounds and injuries?"

"Of course, being whip lashed and being tossed like a ragdoll." Kazama said.

"We saw you mid-air." Sara said in which Kazama sighed.

"What about you girls?" Gaito asked.

"Same here. Whiplashed many times while we were trying to rescue Kazami." Luchia said and sighed.

"It was hard and I was almost near to tears." Seira sighed sadly.

"But we didn't give up, thanks to our girl power!" Hanon said in excitement only to be held back by her injuries.

"Don't aggregate yourself too much." Maki said.

"And thanks to our not give up spirit, we defeated her and rescued Kazami although we ended up getting wounded as well." Rina said, "It's thankful though that all of us have survived the ordeal."

They all nodded before Kaito apologized:

"I'm so sorry for not coming into your aid girls."

"Not your fault. You had to take care of Yoshiro-san when he was down." Luchia smiled.

"I don't recall you girls getting beaten physically that badly other than that another lady who was also very bad and evil." Gaito said.

"That's Kiminu." Yuri said in which everybody nodded.

"Oh. Don't even think about it Yuri-san." Hippo gulped, "I still think she gave the worst of it on you girls."

The mermaid princesses nodded and sighed while Kazama and Kazami are at lost of what to do now. Silence occurred for a moment before Nikora told them:

"Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Seira. Complete Bed rest and no work other than school till all four of you are healed. Thank Goodness that it's Friday so you will have a day off tomorrow. I will also let Sarah and the principal know about the situation just in case it won't heal anytime soon."

"Hai..." The four mermaid princesses sighed sadly though though they are glad though that they won't be working.

"Kazama. Can I have your mother's and or your father's number so that they can pick you up?" Nikora asked.

"Sure." Kazama said as he tells the mobile number while also saying, "Um...Luchia-chan and others."

"Yes?" The mermaid princesses looked at hlm.

"I...I don't know how you girls did it but...*bows down slowly * thank you very much for saving Kazami."

"Yes. Thank you indeed." Kazami also bowed down slowly and said, "We'll never forget as to what help you had given to us."

"That's what good friends are for right?" Seira asked happily.

Everybody nodded and smiled as they laid down to rest for a while.

 _Few Minutes Later:_

Both of the Yoshiro got their hugs from their mother, Kazuki Yoshiro, the one who went to see Luchia during Luchia's very depressed time. Yep that's her and oh, Gaito and Yuri are hiding in the bathroom cause of fear of retribution. Silence occurred for a moment for a moment before Kaito asked:

"Um...sorry to interrupt but where's your husband?"

"He's coming. Traffic Jam is costing him more likely like literally." Kazuki said before asking her children, "Are you two okay?"

"Not really..." Kazama groaned a bit.

"It hurts a bit." Kazami said sadly.

"Well it doesn't matter now. I'm here and you'll be alright. Just a thought of almost losing you both freaked me out." Kazuki teared a bit as she hugged her children.

Pretty soon, Kazuki looked towards the four mermaid princesses and said:

"Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Seira. I don't know how you girls did it or what you girls did but still I want to say a big thank you for the rescuing and to you all for healing my kids as much as you can. I'm grateful to you and I'm in your debt."

"Ah...no need to push yourself Kazuki-san. We also help the people." Hanon said.

"Yep. We are just glad that we are all okay despite getting a lot of whiplashes like we got as well." Rina said.

"Ah yeah. Your welcome." Seira smiled.

"You didn't need to say that Kazuki-san. This is a thanks for visiting me when I was in a depressed mode when Kaito was with someone else." Luchia said before she bowed, "Thank you very much."

"Ah...okay. Your welcome." Kazuki smiled in which everybody nodded with a smile as well.

"Hopefully, they will be okay." Sara said.

"True. It's Friday so you still have got some time." Nikora said.

"Arigato." Kazuki smiled.

"Is there anything we can assist you?" Hippo asked.

"No thanks. I'm good."

"Have it your way then." Taki said.

 _Few Minutes later:_

They could hear a car screeching around before Kazuki receive a text message and she said:

"I better get going now cause my husband's waiting for me."

"Don't think we can see him right now eh?" Kaito asked in which Kazuki shook her head.

"Maybe next time."

"Yeah. Better take them home now." Maki said.

"Take your kids carefully." Taki said in Kazuki nodded.

"Nice and Gentle. Easy now." Kazuki said.

"Ugh..." Both of the Yoshiros got up carefully.

"Hope you have a good night rest." Luchia said cheerfully.

"Don't worry. It will all be fine." Seira said.

"Thanks." Both Kazama, having regained his items, and Kazami smiled.

Soon they all waved them goodbye as the Yoshiros slowly made their to the exit. Then they see them getting inside the car and it sped off till it no longer can be seen.

"You can come out now." Nikora sighed.

Gaito and Yuri came out, sighing in relief.

"Bro. If she had stayed for like 6 hours, are you gonna be in the bathroom for six hours?" Kaito asked in which everybody laughed.

"It's better than suffering the wrath from her." Gaito said.

"Especially since what we did." Yuri said.

"You are still thinking about that?" Maki asked and sighed.

"Oh you two..." Hanon and Rina chuckled a bit.

Silence occurred for a moment before Nikora said:

"Okay you four. It seems like you won't be able to work for a while given your injuries. A bit of setback but we'll manage cause the health of our mermaid princesses is definitely our top priority."

"That's very true." Taki said.

"That's right. You four need to be in good health and be fit so that you can rule the kingdom without any set backs." Hippo said.

"There's Hippo. Back to his old self again." Kaito said in which everybody laughed as Yuri hugged Hippo.

While it seemed like everything is back to normal, Taki's mind is having a bad feeling of a danger coming by. Maybe not because the crystal ball hadn't detected anything suspicious till now but in her mind, it seemed like it. She shakes her head off though.

 **Me: And that's the end of this one-shot. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Rina: Oh Man. We never had experienced that physical pain since against that Kiminu from that 'Challenge, Fun and Disaster' chapter.**

 **Hanon *whining*: What's even painful is that we didn't even reach the record.**

 **Kaito: Here we go again.**

 **Kazama: Yeah. It looks like.**

 **Luchia: I'll handle this.**

 ***Pulls Hanon's cheeks.***

 **Hanon *whining*: Stop it!**

 **Luchia: You keep on saying that and I'll keep on doing this. How many times do I have to tell you that records are meant to be broken?**

 **Seira: Hanon's cheeks look cute though.**

 ***Everyone chuckles a bit except Hanon, who groans.***

 **Me: Anyway. I'll be heading off now to the Cartoon section where I will publish a one-shot within a week or the week and a half.**

 **Kazama *saying in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying it*: And don't forget to like this and his stories and also support him by favouriting and following him as well.**

 **Me: That's right. That's all for now. Until then...**

 **All of us *waving our hands and saying happily*: See you guys!**

 ***The Mermaid Melody Ending song 2 then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


End file.
